Friends
by Pandacookies
Summary: Koe and Naruto became friends that day, and became inseperable. But then tradegy struck. Character deaths. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely day in the village known as Konoha. The birds were chirping happily, and almost everyone was outside, shopping, or making merry. At the Ninja Academy, there was a low murmer as the students waited for Iruka-sensei to announce the Rookie of the Year. Everyone knew that it would be Sasuke Uchiha. Even Naruto Uzumaki, the worst student in the academy, knew that Sasuke had it in the bag. All of Sasuke's little fangirls were crowding around him, wishing him good luck. Sasuke just sat there, looking as emotionless as ever. Finally, Iruka-sensei walked in, looking happy and holding a piece of paper in his hand. "Boys and girls, in your seats please. I have a very important announcement to make." All the students quickly sat down, anticipating the moment.

"Now, as you all know, every year we have what is known as the Rookie of the Year award. This award is given to the best ninja in the academy. This certain ninja displays an excrutiating amount of physical and mental strength." Sasuke smirked. After seeing his entire clan murdered at the hands of his own brother, he had learned the meaning of mental strength. He listened as Iruka-sensei went on. "And so without further ado, the winner of Rookie of the Year." He smiled. "This year's winner is..." Sasuke prepared to stand, and take the paper. But, to his, and everyone's surprise, he was stopped. "This year's winner is...Koe Rykuza." Everyone's jaw dropped, and turned to face the girl. She looked up, surprised. Everyone started shouting, the Sasuke fangirls being the loudest. "What?! How could she win over my Sasuke-kun?!" A pink haired kunoichi screamed out. "There's no way! She must be taking steroids or something!" This was spoken by a blonde girl, wearing purple. The girl ignored these comments, and walked down to Iruka-sensei. He continued, trying to calm down the class. "Now now. It was a very close race between Koe and Sasuke. If we could give two Rookies of the Year, both Sasuke and Koe would have won."

Naruto Uzumaki just stared at the girl. He had never really noticed her before. She had been a quiet one, usually sitting in the back of the room. But during training, she had always come to life. Naruto even remembered her helping with something...shuriken training maybe? He couldn't remember. Koe walked down the aisle, while Ino tried to trip her. Koe gracefully stepped over the stretched out foot, ignoring it. She then turned to Ino, an annoyed look in her eyes. "You must think I'm really damn stupid, don't you?" With that, she came towards Iruka-sensei, and took the paper. "Thanks." Iruka looked at her, almost dumbfounded. "Um, don't you want to say anything else...?" She stared at him. "Why? I really don't see a point in it." Iruka nodded, and sent her back to her seat, just as the bell rang for break.

---x

During break, Koe went over to her favorite shady spot under a tree, and pulled out a sketch pad. Drawing was a passion that she had always had, and she was good at it. She began making a few wispy lines, which would eventually turn to flowers. She was beginning to work on the petals, when she suddenly felt a presence upon her. She looked up, only to see a spiky blonde haired boy staring down at her. He was smiling, which meant trouble.

"Mmm, you're...Koe, right?"

She smiled. "Yup. You're Naruto, right?"

Naruto smiled back. "Yes! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I will become Hokage!" He gave her a thumbs up.

She laughed. "Well, you'll need some serious work if you plan on making it that far."

Naruto frowned. "Heh heh. Well, you see...I was kinda wondering if you could...well, help me? After all, you are the Rookie of the Year..."

"You..want me to help you? You mean, you're not jealous of me for winning this stupid title?"

He gave her a puzzled look. "No...why would I be?"

She sighed. "No reason...but, sure, I'd love to help you!"

Naruto jumped up, reaching to the sky for joy. "Yes! From now on, we're the best of buddies!"

Koe smiled, high fiving Naruto. "Yes. Yes we are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2:D**

**This chapter is kinda long. But long is goood. **

**Note: I don't own Naruto. If I did, things would be very different. -cackle- **

Over the next few days, Naruto and Koe were inseperable. Koe helped Naruto with almost anything, from chakra control to basic kunai formations. Naruto even treated her to Ramen, which even made the old Ramen shop owner raise his eyebrows. One day, as he was cleaning up the Ramen shop, Naruto walked in, alone. "Say Naruto, where is Koe?" Naruto looked at him, smiling. "Eh, she decided to eat with her family tonight. Instead of _me._" The Ramen shop owner laughed. "Am I sensing jealousy in Naruto?" Naruto frowned. "Mmm, actually, I can't say for sure. I mean, she's my best friend, and I don't particualarly like to share her. But, eh, it is her family." The Ramen shop owner gave Naruto a warm smile. "I think someone has their first crush..." "What?! No, man! Koe is my best friend! Besides, I like Sakura, _remember_?" With that, Naruto stiffly got up and walked out into the cool Konoha night.

---x

"Damn! Why can't I throw this friggen shuriken to the target?!" Sasuke cursed under his breath. He couldn't think straight. Why, why, why? Was it because of school today? Damn that Koe girl. Now that he thought about it, Sasuke had never really noticed Koe. Probably because she wasn't one of his many admirers. She would usually just sit near the back, drawing or rolling her eyes at those psycho girls. "Hmm. A girl winning Rookie of the Year? That proves that she can hold herself in a fight. Unlike that...well, most of the girls that like me. Which means she won't need saving. Which means we can defeat the enemy faster. And...she's not too bad on the eyes either." He sighed. "What am I becoming?" But, for the most part, this Koe girl could prove to be a very interesting companion. The only problem? Lately, she had been seen hanging around with that stupid Naruto. He would have to find a way to break them up, and be alone with her.

----x

Finally, the day all the academy students had been waiting for! Graduation! Naruto twiddled his thumbs, nervous as ever. He felt a tap on his back, and turned around to see Koe staring at him. "Don't worry Naruto! You'll do fine. Just remember all the basics." She game Naruto a thumbs up. Naruto was still nervous. "But what if I don't pass?! I'll be stuck here in this old place, while you're running around doing missions, and becoming famous!" Koe laughed, quite loudly, causing about half the academy to stare at them. "Haha! Naruto, believe me, you'll be fine." She smiled, and then disappeared into the crowd as Iruka called her name. Little did they know, Sasuke had been staring intently at them the whole time. "Hmm. So while Naruto is doing his exam, I'll steal her away, to be _mine_." He knew this sounded corny, but he couldn't help it. After he had learned a little bit more about her, he couldn't help but form a little crush on the girl.

----x

Koe walked into the exam room, the Third Hokage smiling. "Ah, so Iruka, this is the Rookie of the Year? A very wise choice indeed." Koe couldn't help but blush. She had never thought of herself as a 'great ninja,' but hey, you never know. She made her way to the middle of the floor, and Iruka told her what to do. "Alright Koe. Show us...the shadow clone jutsu." She smirked. _Easy._ With a few simple hand signs, three exact replicas of her appeared in the room. Iruka nodded.

"Now Koe, since you were Rookie of the Year, we have somewhat of a...special test for you. It won't effect your grade, but it'll help us see how good you are." The girl nodded. "Sure."

Suddenly, the room began twisting, turning, becoming warped. Everything was melting, falling out of place. Koe stood her ground. "Genjutsu. Sensei is waiting for me to release it, so he can sneak attack." She made a few quick hand signs. "Release." Just as she released a foot came swinging at her face. "Knew it." She stopped it midair, flipping Iruka onto his back. She giggled. "Hee hee, Sensei, you'll have to try harder than that." Iruka stood up, amazed that Koe was able to sense his presence so quickly. He looked over at the Hokage, who was grinning ear to ear.

"Well, Koe, looks like you're a ninja now!" Iruka grabbed a ninja headband off of the table, handing it to her. "Now, take good care of it. It's your responsibility to protect and respect your village. Understood?"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei. I understand." She bowed, leaving the room.

----x

Every student's head in the academy turned as the door opened. Out came Koe, beaming, sporting a deep blue headband on her forehead. Naruto, seeing that his best friend in the whole wide world had finally become a ninja, let out a hoorah. He then proceeded to jump on her, congratulating her. "Koeee! You're a ninja! We're definately going out for Ramen today!"

Koe laughed. "Naruto, good luck. If you become a ninja, it'll make this so much more enjoyable."

Iruka then called Naruto Uzumaki's name. Koe hugged Naruto. "Good luck!' Naruto just stood there, dumbfounded for a moment. "Koe...just hugged me?" He shook the thought out of his head, and proceeded to exam room.

----x

Sasuke smirked. "Now's my chance." He walked toward her, but was stopped by Ino and Sakura. "Sasuke-kunnn, which one of us is prettier??" Sasuke shrugged. " I dunno." With that, he walked off to find Koe. Ino smirked. "Billboard Brow, you'll never get my Sasuke!" Sakura laughed. "Oh please Ino-pig!"


End file.
